The Promise
by happy5214
Summary: Katara promised herself that she would never fall in love with the Avatar. Aang knew he had already fallen for her. Kataang oneshot.
1. Katara

Finally, my first Kataang piece. I lay awake at night coming up with new ideas, but I never write any of them down. This is an exception. Hopefully, the first of many exceptions.

To set it up, Katara and Aang had just come clean about their feelings. This is a monologue in Katara's mind directed towards Aang. Obviously, Katara's POV. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>As I stand here in this moment, I dwell on the fact that this wasn't supposed to happen.<br>You see, I was just a teenager, living a life nobody would ever want to.  
>Even though I was granted the gift of Waterbending, early on, it was more of a curse.<br>Because of it, my mom had to sacrifice her own life.  
>My dad had to leave my brother and me to fight this stupid, meaningless war.<br>I was angry and hurt and did things out of frustration.  
>But it all changed one day, when my recklessness and lack of control almost destroyed my home.<br>However, in doing so, I rediscovered the long-lost Avatar, and my life changed forever.  
>I didn't make much of it when Sokka called you my "boyfriend", but it suddenly hit me.<br>And it hit me like being crushed by a flying bison.  
>And I promised myself, something that would always stay true.<br>I would never subject myself to the emotional agony that would come with it.  
>And the jealousy the other girls would have.<br>And the pain I would experience if I lost you.  
>Like I myself had have failed the entire world, and ruined any chance of peace.<br>I would never fall in love with the all-powerful Avatar.

But things have changed over the past year.  
>I've traveled the world, and mastered my bending skills.<br>Met many new friends along the way.  
>And you especially, have been the best friend I could have ever asked for.<br>But as I said, things have changed. A whole lot.  
>And I find myself indelibly attached to you.<br>And strangely, extremely attracted to you.  
>Longing to be closer to you. Much closer.<br>To be closer to you than anyone else.  
>Wanting to spend forever with you.<br>I've finally concluded that I'm totally in love with you.  
>And I think that I've broken my most important promise to myself.<br>But, I realize that I didn't really fall in love with the all-powerful Avatar.  
>I fell in love with the goofy kid, my best friend, Aang, who just happened to hold that position.<br>And as you lean in to kiss me, I realize.  
>You feel the exact same way.<p>

* * *

><p>So, how did you like it. Please review. No flames or trolls, please!<p> 


	2. Aang

Back by popular demand: me! Well, my story. When I was writing the first chapter, I was wondering, what would be Aang's point of view in this scenario would be. So, here it is. I hope it's as good as the first.

I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or its super-awesome spin-off/sequel _The Legend of Korra_. The greatest creators in Nickelodeon history, Bryan and Mike, own both. I own this story, though, and you're free to adapt it as you wish, as long as you give me credit, and allow others to do the same.

As stated before, in Aang's point of view.

* * *

><p>This moment here takes me back to the day we first met.<p>

That instant, when I first looked into your eyes.

As deep and as blue as the ocean.

I felt that I had loved you my whole life.

More than anything than I had ever had.

Except, I didn't have you.

That moment, as tired and as weak as I was.

I just wanted to wrap my arms around you and kiss you.

But I couldn't, so I came up with a lame excuse.

To take you penguin-sledding.

And I promised myself on that fateful day.

That I would always protect you.

Even if it cost me the war, even my life.

That I would do everything I could to make you happy.

And eventually, some day.

That I would make you mine.

And finally, that day has come.

And it is even better than I could have ever imagined.

A life's work, finally paying off.

Yes, I know what you'd say to that.

That, "my life's work is defeating the Fire Lord."

And most would agree with you.

But I simply don't think like that.

Maybe my priorities are completely mixed up, or something like that.

The way I see it, I go back to that promise.

The one I made to myself that first day we met.

To protect you, to make you happy, to love you.

And I will always keep that promise, no matter how foolish it may be.

I will always try to make you smile, I would always give my life to save yours.

And I will always love you, even if, for whatever reason, you don't want me to.

But it seems pretty clear, in this moment.

You want me to.

* * *

><p>Wow, I didn't think it would turn out this well. We're at 8 reviews for the story so far. Here's the goal: let's get to 20! Then, I'll write and post the next chapter!<p>

My plan for the rest of the series is to have chapters "based" on members of the Gaang at the end of the war, those being Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and Hakoda. You'll have to wait until the end to see the actual confession to each other (likely Toph's story), but until then, Aang and Katara will be receiving advice from the others. I'll even have a Zutarian OC as a joke in Zuko's chapter. (He'll completely discount everything she says. ;))

Until then, see ya!

Alexander


End file.
